


Anything For You Honey

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Crack, Drama, F/M, Fun, Loki is a avenger, Loki was being a gentle man, Sillyness, or may be not, prank, truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Loki was in the drawing room of the avenger tower with his fellow avengers when the phone rang.He picks it up and receives the call. But there was some problem with the network and he couldn’t listen clearly. So he engages the free speaker function and began to talk.  Everyone else in the room stops to listen.  “Umm… hello?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Loki was in the drawing room of the avenger tower with his fellow avengers when the phone rang.

He picks it up and receives the call. But there was some problem with the network and he couldn’t listen clearly. So he engages the free speaker function and began to talk.

 Everyone else in the room stops to listen. 

“Umm… hello?”               

“Honey, are you at the tower right now?” A cheery female voice asks him.

“Yes, I am.”  Loki looks back at the avengers and they quickly pretend to do something else.

“I'm at the City Centre mall now and found this beautiful leather coat. It's only $1,000. Will you be OK if I buy it?”

“Sure, go ahead if you really like it.” Loki says smiling.

Hawkeye raises his eyebrow and elbows Natasha. Natasha just shrugs.

“I also stopped by the Mercedes dealership and saw the new 2016 Models. I saw one. I really liked it.” The woman says coyly.  

 “How much?” Loki asks being unsure.

“$98,000, only.”

In the background Steve spits his coffee out. Loki looks back irritatingly. Steve mouths ‘Sorry’.

“OK, but for that price make sure it comes with all the options.” Loki brushes his hair back.

“Great! Oh, and one more thing, the house I wanted last year is back on the market. They're asking for $999,000.” 

“Well, then go ahead and make an offer of $900,000. They will probably take it. If not, go the extra 50 thousand if you think it's really a pretty good price.” Loki indulges her.

Betty narrows hers eyes at Bruce pointedly. Bruce hides behind his newspaper.

“OK. I'll see you later! I love you so much! You’re so generous!”

 “Well you’re worth it. Bye!” Loki hangs up. The other people in the room are staring at him in astonishment; with mouths wide open.

Loki turns and asks "Anybody knows whose phone is this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki stop being so naughty.


End file.
